Blurry Nights and Sexy Warlocks
by Pepperbeta
Summary: Alec wakes peacefully in an unknown home. As he begins to come to, he finds that he is naked in bed with a warlock, that has white hair, horns, and light green skin. He didn't know it then, but this one moment… this one night would go on to change everything. It will put the Clave, all his loved ones, and most importantly his heart in danger. AlecxRagnor
1. Chapter 1

**Blurry Nights and Sexy Warlocks**

_AlecxRagnor story_

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of The Mortal Instruments, only this story

* * *

The room's two sole windows positioned on opposite ends of the room were streaming bright light; and filling it with the warming rays of the sun. The cold climate and light rays making the temperature in the house reach a perfect balance. It was a peaceful morning with no noise penetrating the house; save for two pairs of steady breaths. There was a white dressed bed, which contained two naked occupants, who were still resting from their nightly activities.

A shadowhunter and a downworlder. The downworlder, a powerful warlock, who lay on his back sleeping, while his lover draped his body across his own. The only thing covering them was the top comforter; that miraculously managed to stay on the bed. The young shadowhunter had strands of his black hair decorating his lover's chest. It had become a habit of his that he had picked up from his first partner. Though it made him uncomfortable to compare he still couldn't help, but listen to the beating of his lover's heart. It was similar to his, with the only difference being that the pace was slower.

It reminded him of Magnus.

With that disturbing thought, his eyelids flew open, and took in the scene before him.

In his arms lay a warlock with white hair, a pair of horns and a very light almost unnoticeable shade of green for his skin. He was lean, but muscular; just like Magnus…Alec withdrew his arms and looked about the unfamiliar room. He began to process the events of last night; trying to put together every detail. The only problem was that he couldn't put them all together. He remembered his sister and brother's insistence to go out to a party that had self-proclaimed itself as the event of the century. He remembers grudgingly agreeing; and was hesitant, because he didn't want to run into a certain warlock. He also remembered that he agreed to go, because he wanted to run into a certain warlock.

Magnus Bane was the love of his life, and his current ex-boyfriend. He had broken up with Alec a month ago, due to Alec's stupidity. Alec will never stop regretting his actions.

His lover began to stir. His lids slowly open, and his eyes find Alec's. Alec immediately stiffens; and internally begins to panic.

"Good Morning," he says, with a smile on his face. He yawns, stretches, and then turns to Alec with a quizzical look on his face.

Alec studies the warlock in an attempt to further jog his memory, but he can't stop to noticing that this warlock is attractive. The features on his face perfectly proportioned, his lips looked soft and inviting, his jaw was strong, but delicate; it was almost as if he had a masculine grace about his body. Not like a demented panther, but more of an assured lion. Alec cringed; he needed to stop comparing his lovers to wild cats.

"What's the matter little Nephilim?" The warlock's voice is lighthearted and friendly.

Alec blushes and his shoulders close in on themselves slightly in abashment.

"I don't know your name," he says quietly.

The warlock throws his head back, and begins to laugh. It was a warm silky sort of laugh, like one of a mature gentleman, trying to put his lover at ease.

After a turn, the warlock settles, his easy smile never leaving his face. "Is this the first time you've slept with someone whose name you did not know?"

Alec reddened even more, but managed to keep his voice steady. "You mean is this the first time I've had a one night stand?" His voice drops, and he guiltily answers "yeah."

The warlock's left eyebrow rises, giving him a curious look.

"Who said anything about our lovemaking becoming a onetime thing?" The warlock smoothly replied.

Alec looked away, and took an interest in the thread count of the queen sized bed.

The warlock chuckled in response, "My name is Ragnor Fell."

At that Alec's eyes almost budged out of his skull, and he turned his head to look back at…Ragnor.

Ragnor Fell, the High Warlock of London, was naked in bed with him.

Alec had slept with Ragnor Fell, one of the most powerful warlocks in history! Ragnor's skill with dimensional, and defense magic, had made him a well renown figure in the Downworld.

"Rr..Ragnor Fel-l," Alec stammered.

"Yes?"

"I can't believe it. I slept with Ragnor Fell!" Alec had to say it out loud, but it didn't affect his incredulousness at the whole situation.

"I can't believe it." He whispered.

Ragnor had an amused look on his face. "And I slept with Alec Lightwood!" He laughed and playfully waved his hands in the air. He untangled himself from Alec, and proceeded to get up.

Alec bunched the blanket over him, to keep himself covered.

"It's a little late to protect your virtue." He joked, as he began to open drawers, and withdraw clothing, for what Alec believed to be preparations for a shower.

"I wasn't protecting my virtue." He said childishly. "How did you know my name?"

The nude warlock tosses a towel on his shoulder; and briefly turns around to look at Alec.

"I don't sleep with individuals, whose names I do not know." Flashing a teasing smile he leaves the bathroom door open and heads into the shower; making sure to let Alec get a good look at his lover's flawless body from every angle.

Alec, looked away with an annoyed look. He wasn't really annoyed at the warlock, he was mostly annoyed with himself for being, so stupid. Why couldn't he remember much from last night? At first he thought it was, because he had gotten ragingly drunk last night, but he had no more than a light fuzzy feeling in his head. Not that Ragnor had helped this feeling, but it couldn't have been alcohol. Suddenly, Alec had a horrified feeling…what if someone had drugged him! What if Ragnor had drugged him?

"Why can't I remember much from last night?" Alec called out to Ragnor, who had just gotten out of his shower and was towel drying his hair.

"What's that?" Ragnor called back. "You can't remember anything from last night?" He repeated Alec's question in an unbelieving tone, as he came back into the room towel drying some of his most precious spots.

Oh! By. The. Angel. He was sexy. If Alec had any fears of being taken advantage of by this warlock they were completely gone. This warlock was so hot, that he would let him take advantage of him again. Strong muscular shoulders flexing, making his hard abs stand out even more; he also noticed that he had the evenly toned "V-cut" that so many males strived to acquire. Wet droplets of water ran down his firm chest, one even grazing his already hardened nipple. Alec unconsciously began to lick his lips, and stopped when he noticed that the warlock was talking to him.

"Alec, are you listening?" he inquired.

Alec quietly cleared his throat, and made an effort to regain himself. "Yeah, of course."

Ragnor sighed, and gave Alec a knowing look. "I said, what is the last thing you remember?"

"I was heading to a party with Izzy and Jace. I remember being nervous about it. Then at the party, I think I met a few people, and I think I remember dancing, but it's blurry."

The warlock had finished dressing himself. He was wearing an elegant suit jacket that could also be worn casually, a vest, a long sleeved button up shirt, and some dark blue jeans.

"Well it was blurry, because you were drunk. You had finished a fairy drink by the time I ran into you."

Alec was stunned; his eyebrows rose in surprise. "What?" he softly asked, to confused to form proper sentences.

"Yes, you had taken your shirt off, while dancing, and would have taken a lot more if I hadn't stopped you." Ragnor came to sit by the bed with him. He touched Alec's arm in comfort.

"I couldn't find your shirt, but I brought you back to my home; to take care of you." He softly murmured.

"Why would you do that?" Alec asked in an equally soft voice.

"Because, you looked like an innocent, being eaten up for the dark amusement of others." Ragnor dropped his gaze to their intertwined hands, which had been gently rubbing together. "I couldn't leave you."

Alec smiled, but then a funny thought occurred to him.

"So, you brought me home, and had sex with me to keep me safe?"

Ragnor burst out laughing. Oh, how Alec loved that rich honey laugh.

"No, of course not Alexander! I never intended to sleep with you; only care for you. But once we reached my place, you kept throwing yourself at me, and insisting that we sleep together. I would have never gotten any sleep. So, I merely obliged, and helped a friendly shadowhunter in need."

Alec's heart was beating. He was embarrassed, panicky, and hurt all in the same moment. Ragnor had said the one thing that he had begun to dread; the one word that would send him over the edge, and bring back a flood of painful memories. No, the memories were not painful themselves, but the reminder that those memories would never occur again.

'It's over, Alec. I never want to see you again.'

He recalled his boyfriend...ex-boyfriend, Magnus Bane's words as he said goodbye, and broke up with him. Never to return to him again…well not yet anyway. Alec still hoped. Hoped that someday they would come back together, and forget their past month long separation.

However, it sure didn't help that he had another hot warlock in bed.

"Are you ok?" Ragnor asked Alec, after Alec had failed to respond in an appropriate time.

Alec simply nodded his. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just don't like being called Alexander."

"I'll keep that in mind." He said in a gentle voice, he gave Alec's hand a comforting squeeze, and stood up. "I need to go out. I have to meet a client. You're welcome to borrow whatever clothes you like, and use the telephone to call your brother and sister" He pointed in the direction of the wireless telephone.

After Ragnor had finished putting on his coat, he approach Alec. In one smooth move he closed the distance between them and gave him a soft passionate kiss.

"My house is your house." He said in a seductive whisper. Alec gave a small shudder in response. He was left wanting for more, as he watched Ragnor leave the house.

He sat by himself alone and naked in bed; in utter complete silence. The only sound was the cacophony of noise going on in his head.

What am I going to do?!

l

l

l

l

l

* * *

Authors Note:

I am not sure at this point if I am going to continue the story. I think I am going to wait and see what you, the readers would like.

Thank you for reading,

PepperB


	2. Chapter 2: Stop and Stare

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of The Moral Instruments series. Only this story.

* * *

**Ch 2. Stop and Stare.**

A ringing can be heard on the other line as he tightly grips the phone. His anxiety level is now through the roof; he must get in contact with somebody!

"Hello?"

"Izzy?"

"Alec!"

"Ow." Alec's ears strain as he takes on the barrage of screams from his sister. He had tried calling his Parabartai first, but Jace did not pick up. He didn't pick after the second attempt either, or third or fourth, or maybe even the fifth…

"Izzy, listen I tried calling Jace, but he didn't pick up. Do you know where he is?"

Alec had taken his sweet time all morning to get ready for the day. Strangely he didn't feel ashamed to be using Ragnor's stuff. The warlock had successfully put him at ease. He kept thinking back to their last encounter; when Alec was all hot and bothered. He remembered being pressed against the green warlock, the gentle way he leaned into Alec, and tasted his lips. Alec unconsciously brought a hand up to his mouth and touched his lips. It almost felt as if he could still feel Ragnor there. He had to shake his head, to rouse himself from his stupid thoughts.

"Magnus." Alec whispered. The mere breath of saying his former lovers name, chasing away any ideas of the white haired warlock, and replacing them with flashbacks of pain. His yellow-green eyed warlock was all Alec wanted. He would do anything to get The High Warlock of Brooklyn back. Anything.

Alec had finished bathing. He had come out of the showers smelling like a rich blend of deep cedar and green apple. Nothing like the sandalwood, he was used to at home. He cringed; comparing the two warlocks again, was beginning to hurt his head. He needed to get his stuff, and get out of there fast.

Putting on his pants, Alec walked to the closet where earlier he saw Ragnor grab a shirt. Seeing how Alec's shirt was long gone, he would have to borrow one of the High Warlock of London's. Sighing and mentally preparing himself, Alec opened the closet, expecting to find a glitter bonanza like Magnus's closet.

However, instead of finding a Mardi Gra parade, he found a tastefully organized group of clothes. While Ragnor had nowhere near the same taste in clothes of Alec's, he had a variety that Alec could tolerate. There were high quality suit jackets, blazers, formal dress shirts both long-sleeved and short, vests, and the best part were the pants. Not one pair was anywhere near outrageous; all the pants were either black, white, beige, dark blue or brown. He grabbed whatever shirt was nearest and went to call his sister.

This is where his predicament begins.

"Alec!" Izzy's frantic voice rings through Alec's ear.

"What?"

"Have you heard a word I've said?'

"Yeah, of course." No, of course he hadn't.

Alec could hear Izzy sighing on her end.

"I said that Jace went missing because of the fairies."

Fairies? Again, fairies were involved in screwing with his life.

"Why? What happened?" Alec rushed the words out, his fear for his Parabatai increasing by the second.

"Alec, listen." Isabelle said in a serious tone. "The Fae have attacked. "

Alec sucked in a breath, too stunned to even respond.

"All over the world. They have attacked the Clave." Izzy paused for a second before continuing. Making the next set of words, too hard for her to get out. "They have even attacked Alicante."

Alec didn't need to hear anymore. "I'm coming home," was all he said, hung up the phone, and ran out of the peaceful house.

It was time to get back to reality.

l

l

"I don't see what all the fuss is about. It was just a bit of fun." The blonde haired boy grinned from the memories of his adventurous night.

"Jace, you put a tiara on your head, pranced around in a beluga whale costume, and shouted all night long about how you were the chicken of the sea." Alec shook his head. His Parabartai's lax nature about the attack was getting on his nerves.

Izzy and Alec had been acting like crazies looking for him, and retracing their steps from the previous night to see where Jace might be. They all had something happen to them last night, with the only exception being Isabelle. Apparently, Meliorn for all his seriousness, had still held some semblance of feelings towards Isabelle, and had guarded her throughout the night. She was the only one to make it home. Jace on the other hand had wound up all over London.

"Now there is no need to be ugly about it. I'm sure the beluga whales were honored to be represented by me." Jace seemed completely unfazed, by Alec's comment. In fact his strut grew cockier, as he walked toward the emergency Clave meeting.

They had specifically requested for Alec, but Jace was not about to let him go in alone. Whatever the Clave had up their sleeve they were going to deal with both of them.

"But you weren't the only one they attacked. Some of us got seriously hurt." Alec was thinking about a few number of Shadowhunters that had fairy tricks played on them, which resulted in being maimed.

Jace looked at Alec out of the corner of his eye; his suspicion finally getting the better of him.

"What happened to you anyway? You're being awfully quiet about it?"

Alec looked away, and used all his self control not to blush. However, internally he was going mad. His stomach had started forming into knots, his palms began sweating, and his heart was beating a mile a minute. There was no way he was going to tell Jace what happened last night. And if he wasn't going to tell Jace, he wasn't going to tell anybody.

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"No, nothing now drop it we have to get to the meeting."

They had finally made it up to the Gard. By now night had fallen, and the streets where completely empty. To travel around Alec had gone to the Silent Brothers for help. Though it was a bit unethical, Alec had wanted to get to Jace as quickly as he could; he knew full well what fairy drinks could make you do, but what he dreaded more were what fairy tricks could make you do. Luckily, Brother Zachariah had lent a helping hand; his devotion to protecting the Herondale line worked to Alec's advantage.

They had ultimately found Jace near the London docks. The Lightwoods were staying at their London vacation home; it had been in the family for several generations. It's crazy to think that on their first night there, all these events had taken place. With Brother Zachariah's help they had healed Jace back to his old ducking glassmole self, and had traveled safely to Alicante.

Upon entering the Gard, Alec and Jace were faced with their mom and dad, Consul Penhallow, Inquisitor Aldertree, and Luke. Where was everybody else? Alec and Jace traded looks about the whole situation; both knowing that something was not right.

Jace being the braver and more outspoken of the two is the one to speak up. "Where is everybody?"

Jia Penhallow is the one who responds; though she does not look happy to see Jace.

"Oh, it's you. I forget what name you go by boy, you've had so many. Is it still Morgenstern?" Jia snide remark does not go unnoticed, or unpunished.

"Consul." Mayrse is the one to reprimand her in a firm voice, and put her in her place. Her face clearly showing no indication that she is going to stand back and let the petty comment slide.

"We are all under duress, but above all we are Shadowhunters. And will not let such an incident affect us so much that we will begin turning on each other. Our behavior must be representative of the Clave we serve, more so for Shadowhunters with a title." With that unyielding statement, she finished it off with a hard stare; shaming Jia for her behavior. Jia being deliberately obtuse also stared back in her own scary way.

The room went still and silent. Everyone was looking from Jia to Mayrse; as if waiting to see a final show down.

Jace again is the one who found his voice. "I go by Jace Lightwood, now." Just a simple no nonsense statement; even Jace was affected by the firm scolding.

Jia was the first to break eye contact with Mayrse. She nodded as if accepting this information, and continued on.

"Well Shadowhunter Jace Lightwood, you were not invited-"

Before Jia could finish her statement, and Jace being the steadfast fool, interrupted her.

"I go everywhere my Parabartai goes." he had that dangerous look in his eye.

The one that told you he was ready to rumble, and was going to shove his way down your throat. It didn't matter if you were the Consul or the Angel Raziel himself; Jace was going to get his way. Jia also started getting hot-headed herself, and was about to respond in kind, but Alec thought now was a good moment to loudly clear his throat.

"AHEM." Again, everyone stopped what they were doing, and stared at Alec.

"Um. Maybe we should talk about why you wanted me here?" Alec was uncomfortable in his own skin; he was about to start fidgeting unless somebody talked, soon.

This time it was Aldertree who spoke up; apparently he thought that Jia had already spoken enough.

"Yes, Alec. That would be very good." Aldertree and his fake self attempted to smile kindly, but Alec could see through that.

"Well, as you know those awful Fae, have attacked our very being. To the point that Alicante is no longer safe!" Now Aldertree was getting very animated. "This is the second time this year that Alicante's wards have been broken through! We," he dramatically paused. "the Clave, have decided to take action!"

Alec had to use all his might not to roll his eyes, and keep a straight face. He was starting to agree with Jace.

"Inquisitor." Robert's deep baritone cut through his dramatics. "Get to the point."

"Oh, yes. Yes of course." He smiled again. "Well, Alec. The Clave has met, and decided that outside assistance should be sought out."

Alec nodded, to make it seem like he was listening.

"The Warlocks must be contracted. And you my boy have been chosen to be the official Shadowhunter Warlock Liaison."

Alec's eyes widened so much, that if they got any wider they would have bulged out of his head.

"What?!"

"Oh yes. A prominent Shadowhunter like yourself, we thought would be a good choice. You see we have been paying attention to your little speeches, and… it doesn't hurt that you already have deep connections with the Warlocks themselves."

Alec's anxiety spiked. Did they know what he did last night? Alec went through Aldertree's words again in his head, trying to process what they meant.

Alec looked up, and found Aldertree heading his way with intent.

"Yes, my dear boy. This is exciting news for you." He clapped Alec on the shoulder, trying to butter him up. "This title has been specially created. Soon we will have a Liaison for every Downworld group. This will help, strengthen our relation with them. For now, we must make Alicante a special dimensional location."

Dimensional? As in Dimensional magic? As is…

Alec didn't hear him come in. He only knew that it was him. The Warlock of the previous night. The Warlock that had guided him to safety. The one that had passionately made love to him in the night, and then provided the resources to get him home. The one Alec had been having a hard time letting go.

"Alexander, it's good to see you again."

Alec couldn't stop the stupid grin that appeared on his face. He could no longer deny that he had been yearning to see Ragnor Fell one more time, but couldn't imagine a situation in which that was possible. Alec turned to face the Warlock… and to say the least was surprised. Actually surprised is not a strong enough word; more like shocked beyond belief. Stupefied beyond all repair. Dazed and shaken to the core.

Because standing in the spot of the pleasantly smooth voice, stood none other than

Ragnor Fell and Magnus Bane.

l

l

l

l

l

* * *

Author's Note:

Thank you so much for your wonderful reviews, it has convinced me to outline a story for this well...story. Meaning, I will continue on; I don't know how long, not too long though 5-10 chapters. Somewhere around there.

Anyway, Thanks for reading, and stay tuned!

PepperB


	3. Chapter 3: Heartbeat

Disclaimer: I do not own The Mortal Instruments. Only this story.

* * *

**Ch. 3 Heartbeat**

It's beating fast… so fast.

It's high-speed pace is going a mile a minute and it doesn't seem like there is any sign of stopping. He doesn't hear a word that has been said; right now he couldn't fathom a guess to what is going on. It doesn't matter that the Clave is being attack by the Fair Folk, because his processing skills have gone down the drain. He can only sit there numbly and stare at the two men in front of him. It's getting louder now, the beating. As if his heart could force its way out of his chest and stumble onto the table.

Magnus and Ragnor are here.

MAGNUS and RAGNOR are HERE.

In front of him. Sitting across the round table.

The round table. Alec would have smiled at the fond memory, if the situation wasn't so nerve-racking.

"Alec?" Jace urgently whispered. It seemed as if he's been whispering his name for a while now, because his forehead vein has already popped out. " Are you ok?."

"Excuse me Ambassador Lightwood; are we keeping you from something important?"

Damn you Aldertree. Alec has no reason to be angry at the inquisitor, but it made it so much easier to direct his anger at him.

"No." He tried to make his voice sound firm and steady, and hoped they would ignore the underlying quiver.

They both looked at him.

Ragnor's face was more of a look of curiosity. He hasn't known Alec for long, so he couldn't possible know what was wrong with him. Alec could only wonder as to what this beautiful Warlock was thinking.

But Magnus…the love of his life.

His gaze was strong and unwavering. He didn't give Alec any sympathy. It was almost like the last time he saw him in the subway. Thoughtful, yet uncaring. There was no love in those eyes any longer; he had distanced himself.

Alec wanted to put his head down and shut everything out, it was only his dedication to the Clave that held him in an upright position.

He had to clear his throat before addressing Aldertree.

"Please continue Inquisitor."

"He just finished Alexander." Magnus, used his deliciously dark voice, to finally acknowledged him. "I, as Council Representative, will allow the Warlocks to aid the Shadowhunters should they wish. From our discussion it seems that you, as the Warlock Liaison will be working closely with my good friend Ragnor Fell.

Ragnor nodded, "Not only me, but some of our other friends will help as well," Ragnor looked at Magnus, and gave him a questioning look. Magnus wasn't being entirely himself at the moment; no doubt that the savvy High Warlock of London had caught on. "But I will be your main source of contact." He winked at Alec. Alec stiffened in response. "I have to lead the preparations in making several dimensional doors around Alicante and connecting them together. It is going to take a lot of magic, and a lot of effort." He stated matter-of-factly.

"Of course, I will help in whatever I can do." Alec said. There that sounded official.

Ragnor smiled in response. Alec could have sworn that there was a twinkle in his eye.

"Of course, Ambassador Lightwood." He said in a teasing way, as if he was referring to the events that had taken place the previous night.

It was Magnus who cleared his voice and ended things. "Then it's settled. Alec and Ragnor will stay and take charge in Alicante until this ordeal is over. This meeting has come to a close." And with that he effectively stood up and began to see his way out.

Everyone else also started to scatter, but it was Alec who was left scrambling after Magnus.

He finally caught up to him in the hallway. It was empty save for them two.

"Magnus!" He called out. "Wait."

Magnus quickly turned around and faced off with Alec.

"What is it that you want?" His tone told Alec, that he was not playing around.

Alec's face started to fall, his head bowed slightly and he quieted down. "I wanted to talk to you."

Magnus made a grand sweeping gesture, and spread his arms out wide. "What is there left to talk about, Alec?" He stood tall, and unrelenting.

Alec found it harder and harder to force his words out; it was only his desperation that kept them coming.

"I- haven't seen you in a while. I was hoping we could talk about things…talk about us."

Magnus shook his head. "We've said all that we needed to say Alexander. There is no more. Nothing else."

"That's not true." Alec bit his lip, his internalized pain from the past month coming to the fore front. He wanted Magnus back, and was trying to find the right words to say. "We can fix things between us. I- promise. I won't- anymore. Please, Magnus." His words came out jumbled, they were hard to understand; yet Magnus still knew the meaning.

Magnus sighed, and looked towards the heavens as if they could help. He closed his eyes for a moment, then turned back to Alec, and opened them. His forte façade finally coming down; and Alec could see that he was just as miserable as he, if not maybe more. His once tender eyes, were now sad; so sad. So incredibly heartbreaking, it was like the eons of pain, of life, had finally broken through; and crashed down around him. Alec couldn't bear to see them that way anymore, and turned his gaze downward.

"Is there anything that I can do." He whispered.

Magnus slowly shook his head again and said quietly. "No." He closed his eyes, and took a breath to compose himself. "No there isn't Alexander. In all my ages, and experience, if there is one thing that I have learned, and learned well, it is that people do not change. They tend to only repeat their behavior."

He turned to look directly at Alec now. "You have completely broken my trust, and I can never forgive you again. I meant what I said last time. I don't ever want to see your face again."

With that he turned and walked away. Once again leaving Alec standing alone.

Alec's eyes began to water and burn with tears that threatened to fall. His feeling of hopelessness brushing down his body; pulling him down into a deep depression. He couldn't do it. He couldn't hold himself together, and instead turned and ran towards his designated dormitory. It had been assigned to him, upon his given title of Warlock Liaison.

Each rapid step breaking more cracks into his already broken heart. His memories of Magnus were burning into his soul. It was complete agony.

Alec threw the door open to his bedroom, and had planned to dramatically fall into bed and combust. However, upon entering he noticed something different.

His living quarters, resembled a high class Greek styled apartment. It had high vaulted ceilings, that were held up by beautifully designed columns. It's stone floors were marbled, and elegantly lit by the handsome light fixtures. His room was quiet, but not the same as he had left it. The room was large sized. It contained two canopy queen sized beds, with amble space between them. To be honest the room could have been divided in two and each still would have had plenty of space.

Alec had originally thought that Jace was going to have the second bed, but to his surprise it was someone else. Over on the farther side of the room, with suitcases in hand, was Ragnor Fell.

"Oh. Hello, Alec"

Alec didn't think twice; he only spared the Warlock a quick glance before charging at him.

Ragnor displayed a bit of fear, but remained calm. He only had the chance to put down his bag, before Alec embraced him. He was visibly shaken, by the act. He hadn't expected Alec to hug him. He noticed Alec's shoulders quivering, and started to feel a wetness on his right shoulder.

"What's wrong Alec?" He whispered. The Warlock had not a clue about what could have brought out this behavior from the blue-eyed Shadowhunter.

Alec opened his mouth to say something, but his words wouldn't come out.

Finally after a moment, he was able to squeeze out one word.

"Magnus."

Then he broke out into racking sobs on the Warlocks shoulder. He couldn't hold it in anymore. This entire month of anguish made Alec try to keep busy, so that he wouldn't fall apart; but now he couldn't do it anymore. All his drunken nights, his phone calls, his text messages, his letters and notes, his sleepless nights and longing dreams, his thoughts, and inquiries; everything and anything that had to do with Magnus since that awful time in the subway, had all come crashing out. This was it. He was going to let go, and let it all out.

When Alec had uttered that one name Ragnor knew.

He knew there was a reason that Magnus was acting so cold in the Clave meeting. He knew something was wrong, because he had seen that face before; although, never to that extent. Magnus and Alec were lovers. Guessing by the poor boys sobs, had recently been, until some extreme action by one; Ragnor was guessing Alec, had brought their relationship to a close.

Ragnor had to admit he wanted to hold the Shadowhunter again, but never this way. No, now he could only hold him closer, and provide what little comfort he could. Broken hearts were a tender thing, and were never be fully healed.

"There, there." He whispered to Alec, as he soothingly caressed his black locks out of his face. "Come here." Ragnor laid down on his bed. He was tired from his exhausting day, and figured it would be better to hold Alec from his bed. From the looks of things this was going to take a while. Alec only mutely complied, and snuggled up to the green Warlock; covering his face in Ragnor's chest.

"Give it some time." Ragnor breathed into Alec's ear. After a while Ragnor began to doze off, with his last conscious thought he willed the lights to dim. Alec also closed his eyes and started to sleep, but you could still see tears slide down his cheek.

l

l

l

l

* * *

Author's Note:

I just made myself sad. Now it's time for RALEC. Thank you for reading, and please review if you would like. I enjoy reading them, and seeing how my story is coming across.

PepperB


	4. Chapter 4: Again

Disclaimer: I do not own The Mortal Instruments, only this story

* * *

**Again**

Once again the morning was peaceful. However, this peacefulness resembled the sort of tranquility one experiences after a brutal storm. Magnus leaving Alec for good was definitely a harrowing tempest. At this moment, Alec was slowly waking up from a relaxed sleep. Unfortunately, he was in a very comfortable position, and did not want to get up. For some reason the mattress he had been sleeping on had a warming effect; sort of like an electric blanket, only it was at the perfect temperature. The texture was phenomenal; it was like a smooth warm rock, only squishier. The more Alec thought about the uniqueness of the mattress, the more he began to take in his surroundings, and remember what had occurred last night.

He remembered two Warlocks. One tore out his heart. The other welcomed him with open arms…What happened to that second Warlock? Alec kept musing, not opening his eyes, and reveling in the afterglow of a good night's sleep. Eventually he began to muster up some semblance of will to crack open his eye. It was just a tiny bit, but it was enough to catch a glimpse of his current atmosphere.

That tiny bit was all it took. He woke up with such a start; quickly propped his arms, and jerked his head forward to face the day.

_By the Angel not again._

Ragnor had been musing with Alec's hair before the Ambassador Shadowhunter had woken. He was finally taking advantage of sneaking a peek at Alec Lightwood in all his glory. Once again, Alec was defenselessly sleeping in his arms. He felt as though he was seeing a completely different side to the Shadowhunter. During the day Alec was always scowling and seemed as if he was always angry at everything. It was a rare thing to see him smile. The closest Ragnor had gotten to a happy Alec, was during their first morning together. He made the Shadowhunter so flustered at his nakedness; it was humorous. Ragnor chuckled at the fond memory. However, now Alec was completely without guile. His face was so innocent; Ragnor could only compare it to that of an angel's. He could admit that out of his many lovers, Alec was certainly one of the most attractive. The boys black hair, and creamy white skin, provided such a stark contrast, it made heads turn from the mere sight. He was beautiful. That along with his lovely blue eyes…which were coincidently opening up right this moment.

Alec was looking up at Ragnor; propping up on the Warlock's naked chest. Sometime during the night Ragnor had removed his shirt.

"Ragnor?" Alec looked surprised, and a little unsure. Almost like he knew what situation he'd find himself in, but wasn't completely certain how he got in it…again.

The warlock couldn't help, but smile. "Hello Alec." He moved his hand up to brush a bit of hair out of Alec's face, and tucked it behind his ear.

Alec laid frozen, as he tracked the Warlocks movement with his eyes.

When the Warlock was finished, an apparent blush had made its way to Alec's cheeks.

Ragnor let out a full hearted laugh, and leaned in to lay a quick kiss on Alec's lips.

"You make the most adorable faces lover."

That comment had Alec sputtering out of the Warlocks embrace and ungracefully splat onto the floor.

Their day has begun.

L

L

After a few awkward glances, mostly being sent out by Alec, and received by Ragnor. The two roommates that gotten on with their day; Ragnor had allowed Alexander the privilege of showering first. This was a hug mistake on his part, because no matter how long it took for him to choose an outfit, it took the blue-eyed Shadowhunter twice as long to shower. He was so irked that he had no problem showing his irritation when Alec came out of the shower. No one keeps the High Warlock of London waiting, NO ONE. He rudely snatch the towel Alec had offered, and pushed his was into the bathroom.

Alec, had no clue as to why Ragnor was all of a sudden acting so strangely; instead he shrugged and proceeded to get dressed.

Suddenly a loud banging could be heard on their front door. Alec crossed the living room, and made his way to the center.

Before he could get to the door, it was broken off its hinges; opened forcefully by its destroyer.

Jace Lightwood, stood on the other side of where the door would have been. He was the destroyer.

"Jace!" Alec yelled, peeved at his Parabatai's behavior. "What the hell do you think you are doing!"

Jace gave Alec an incredulous look. "What do I think I am doing? What the hell do you think you are doing? You ran off to Angel knows where last night, following after that rutting porcupine of an ex-boyfriend of yours, and then didn't bother to tell me! Me your Parabatai!" At the end of his big speech Jace was huffing for breath, he was so angry that his usual wit was lost.

Alec took in Jace's anger, and he did feel guilty inside, but he put on a tough face and disregarded it all.

"I don't have to tell you where I'm going." He proclaimed childishly.

Jace arched an eyebrow, and his posture became more threatening. "Oh really?"

"Not that I'm not fascinated by you two boys, but will I be saving your Glass City today? Or should we just call it a day and go shopping?" A friendly blasé voice called out between them.

Ragnor had on fitted black jeans; that were supported by a cool looking lighting styled belt. On his upper body he had a white button-up shirt that was tinted with just a bit of gray, a black low cut vest, and a black blazer. To top it all off he had on a black and white checkered tie; that added just the right amount of character.

Jace took in Ragnor's appearance, and then he looked at Alec. He noticed that they both had wet hair. A wicked thought began to form, and make its way to the surface.

"You both showered together." It was a statement, not a question. Jace then made a fake hurt face, and turned to Alec. "Alec you should have told me. I'm your Parabatai." He moved to shake Ragnor's hand.

Alec was stunned speechless. He didn't know what to make of it.

Ragnor however, was completely unfazed. He politely shook Jace's hand and smirked. "What If we did?"

Now it was Jace's turn to gape. He wasn't expecting the Warlock to be so upfront about it. "Then I guess Alec has moved on. That was quick." He turned to Alec who by now had widen his eyes from his further surprise, and was standing stiff as a board. "You sure don't waste time."

"Jace!" Alec chided.

Jace didn't care much for Alec's scolding. He was looking down at his phone reading an incoming text. Ragnor stood calmly poised, watched with amused interest.

Alec was going to open his mouth and deny the whole thing, but before he could he was stopped by Jace's silencing hand. "Clary just got here, and since you seem to be ok…sharing showers and all, I'm going to go meet her." He took Alec by the shoulders and forced him to look at him. "Call me or text me to tell me how you're doing."

Jace turned to go. He knew full well that Alec was going through a tough time, and wanted to be there for him. It bothered him that this was something he couldn't guide him through; some things you just had to learn on your own.

L

L

Alec soon found out that his Liaison duties, pretty much consisted of following, Ragnor around Alicante, and carrying around his shopping bags. That was something he learned of the Warlock; he loved to shop. It felt like at every turn they took, Ragnor was shopping!

"Oooh, it's so soft!" Ragnor turns to Alec. "Alec, feel this!"

They had made it to one of the farther ends of Alicante. Right now, Alec was giving thanks that there were only a few vendors around.

Ragnor was currently squishing a loaf of bread in between his fingers, and grinning at Alec excitedly.

"No. I'm not going to squish the bread."

"Oh, but you must Alexander." Alec was beginning to notice that the Warlock had a nasty habit of calling him his full name whenever he wanted something. He originally tried ignoring this, but it just lead to excessive whining on the Warlocks part; while frequently using his full name.

Alec sighed, "Fine, I'll touch it."

"Please do," Ragnor teased; pleased at his double entendre. He extended the loaf of bread out to his companion.

Alec flushed and quickly nodded his head. "It's good." After realizing his words perverted double meaning, he turned an even darker shade of red.

"J-just get it and let's go." Flustered, he took off, not even bothering to see if the Warlock followed or not.

Little did he know that Ragnor was peeking at him from under his eyelashes. Alec was getting to him in a way that no other being had in a long time. Ragnor knew this was all happening too fast, but he didn't know what it was about Alec. This was one of those things you couldn't apply logic too, or even attempt to control. He couldn't do anything to stop it; he was falling. Fell was falling. He smiled at his little pun, and quickly followed after the Shadowhunter.

Alec was relieved that this was their last dimensional door of the day.

Ragnor had already done two others; they were very time consuming.

"Here," the Warlock said as he handed over his newest purchase to his Liaison. Alec added the new bags to the ten thousands of others, and carried on.

The mountain path that they had been on led them to a side cave that covered a portion of the walkway. Once inside they heard a trickling of water that got louder, and louder. As they made their way further into the cave they noticed that it ended up being a great waterfall. Both took a moment to stand and stare, in awe. The water poured its roaring torrents down to the river below.

"Well, this is the place." Ragnor tilted his head back and held out his hand feeling the power in the air. "It makes sense; the waterfall can easily create another power point." He looked back at Alec with an otherworldly grace. "You better stand back now."

Just as quickly as Alec had stepped back, Ragnor had begun his spell.

He had his arms spread out wide apart, with his hands open, palms facing forward. He had his eyes closed in concentration, and was chanting in some demon language that Alec did not know. One second Alec was looking at the pouring water, the next an explosion of translucent color burst out from between Ragnor's hands. As Alec's eyes adjusted he could see the balls of light had become shining threads. Almost like a spider's web, except with electricity coursing through each of the strings. That's another thing Alec noticed about Ragnor; where Magnus' trademark characteristic of magic was his blue fire, Ragnor's was greenish lighting. Sparks kept shooting out from the white haired Warlock's fingertips. You could see him directing the movement of the sparks, so that they connected with the appropriate web. His eyes had opened. The dark of his pupils had disappeared; instead his eyes reflected the same kind of soft colored light that he had been emanating. He stayed like that for a while, but eventually he started to wind down his spell. He brought down one of his arms back to his side and at the very end of it all you could see his web had taken the shape of a large door.

Ragnor cheerily whispered, "now to add the finishing touch." He used his hand that was still in the air and attacked one final thread of magical wire. It was the cord that would connect to the other dimensional doors.

"There, finished," after those final words, he found that he could not hold himself up any longer, and unceremoniously tumbled down flat on his back.

The High Warlock was amazed that he was not seeing little birds chirping above his head. He vaguely could make out someone calling his name in the distance.

"Ragnor!" Alec rushed over to the Warlock. This had not happened before, had Alec not been so confident in the Warlocks ability, he would have been right there at his side. Close, so that he could catch him when he fell. Alec put his hand under the Warlocks head and pulled him up so that he could lean on his bent leg. "Ragnor are you alright?"

Ragnor numbly nodded. "It seems as though I've over exerted myself." He tried to smile up at the blue-eyed beauty, but even that was taxing. Alec's stunning sapphire eyes were staring down at him with so much concern. The green Warlock could see the worried lines between the Lightwood's brow and the tense outlines of anxiety around his mouth. Ragnor did not know it, but he had lifted a hand up to trace those lines. When he noticed what he was doing, and that Alec was letting him, he continued to explore; softly caressing the angles of this lovely creature's face. What is it about him? Ragnor had moved his hand back to Alec's mouth. He looked back up at Alec's wild eyes, and made a decision. In one swift motion he brought down Alec's face to his, and kissed him. Alec made a cute noise of surprise in the back of his throat. It took only a second, before his soft lips began to move over Ragnor's. Both of them had closed their eyes in revelry. They were moving their mouths in sync, and mingling their breaths. Slowly, but surely Alec's mouth began to open, and greedily welcomed the High Warlock's tongue. They were lost within each other; not knowing where one started or the other one ended. Alec had maneuvered his body closer to the warlocks; affirming their unison. After a moment Alec began moving his body; gently grinding into Ragnor's. The Warlock grunted and responded by moving his hands over Alec's belt to remove it.

However, before he could get his hands securely on the buckle, Alec abruptly pulled away. Ragnor was left gasping for air; attempting to equalize his breathing. He was still trying to process what had happened.

He looked up to see a hand intrude his vision. "Come on, we have to get you back." Alec's voice was emotionless.

Ragnor hesitantly took Alec's hand, and let the Shadowhunter pull him up.

L

L

The ride home was awkward. Ragnor wanted to keep touching the Shadowhunter, but Alec wasn't having it. He made sure to put enough distance between them in the carriage. The tension between them was so thick; he had no idea what to say.

Finally when they walked inside their high class apartment, Ragnor broke the silence.

"Alright Alexander, what is it?"

Alec played dumb. "What do you mean?"

"I mean the kiss that happened between us in the cave." Ragnor crossed his arms in irritation. "Honestly Alexander, it occurred only a short while ago; you spooked like a horse that had seen a mouse!"

"Elephant," muttered Alec.

"What?"

"You meant to say, you spooked like an elephant that had seen a mouse. Horses don't care about mice; they can comfortably sleep with them in their barns."

Ragnor waved his hand about at Alec's ridiculous and failed attempt to distract him.

"Alexander, you know what I am referring to."

Alec paused, and tried to think of the best way to deliver his painful message. "I'm sorry, Ragnor." He shook his head and looked at Ragnor. "I don't feel that comfortable with a new relationship, or whatever this is; right now." He sighed and rubbed his eyes. "I just need to take some time to sort things out."

Ragnor was left stupefied. Of all the things, he never once considered this to be the cause of his rejection. He felt ashamed for not thinking of it. "Of course, Alexander" he softly murmured.

Ragnor placed a hand on Alec's arm in comfort. "Take all the time you need."

l

l

l

l

* * *

Author's note:

Ah, yes. This was a longer chapter than usual. I am pleased. I must inform you all that I have been given this idea, because of my muse** ask-ragnorfell . tumblr . com**

He has graciously taken on my overbearing feelings for him, and supported me along the way.

On another note, Alec and Ragnor still have some fluff to go. On the next chapter, I'm going to introduce some new characters, and I think I may bring some mischievous fairies back.

Thank you for reading, please review if you liked it. I enjoy reading your thoughts, and always take them into account.

PepperB


	5. Chapter 5: Something New this Way Comes

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or The Mortal Instruments. Only this story.

* * *

**Something New this Way Comes**

* * *

Somewhere in the deep underground a cry is heard.

"Those filthy half-breeds have blocked our access!"

The sound so great it resonated along the walls for many seconds. In the middle of this underground tavern a giant bridge connected the two sides, and a domed canopy laid in the center of the bridge. It faced a waterfall. The beginnings of said waterfall could not be seen; for the entrance was too far up even for fairy eyes.

The white columns of the canopy stretched high providing shelter for the enigmatic room. They held billowing fabrics made out of some sheer material, which would gradually change to match the different colors of night. An enormous round circle of shiny metal made up the interior floor. On the outside a giant slab of marble framed the room and there in the corner recesses three very important Fae held court.

A male stood stiffly off to the side. His spiky midnight blue hair offset his pale luminous skin; it had the sheen and polished of a pearl. The white of his eyes held a trace of light blue. The color of his eyes was so dark you couldn't tell where his began pupil or ended. Around each eye there were seven black swords. He was covered in armor entirely made from smoothed out black diamonds. The hard material was worked so that it gave him the flexibility he needed in battle; along with the almost impenetrable defense of a black diamond. The only two decorations were a large blue sapphire in the middle of his breastplate and a long silver sword at his side.

"Oberon darling, I wish you would join us," said his fair Titania.

Titania had a head full of pink flower petals for hair and tiny green vines that wrapped around her, some with small flowers or buds. She is dressed as a dancer. Her white sleeves long and flowing, while her skirt just above her knees flared out. Everything about her made her look like a spring rose, except for the tiara on her head made entirely of black diamonds.

Oberon made his way over to the two females. One his beloved Titania and the other, none other than the fiery haired Seelie Queen. Each masters at plotting and scheming in their own right.

"We have never needed entrance into the Nephilim's land; only our mere essence is needed." The Queen replied in a both peaceful and deadly voice.

Titania tilted her head to the side. "I do not understand how will we- oh." Then it all became clear. The three powerful fey had their plan and were left smiling mischievously into the night.

l

l

By now almost a week had past. Ragnor had needed a few days to recover from his over exertion. He had never needed to do more than one dimensional door in the past; with this new quest he was pushing his limits more than ever. Alec had been the perfect nurse for Ragnor. Always fussing about to see if he needed anything; even spoon feeding him his food. All of which was scrumptiously made from the shadowhunters own hands.

Ragnor sat in a stool at their kitchen island; watching a sexy blue-eyed shadowhunter prepare his food.

"Alec, I am more than capable of making my own breakfast."

Even though today was the first day back to work for Ragnor, Alec had insisted on pampering him the whole morning. Not that Ragnor really minded in the slightest, but he had to say something to keep things interesting.

In the past Ragnor had always preferred women and he was what many would consider a grumpy warlock. However, after many hundreds of years living on earth he found himself to loosen up more and enjoy the little things in life. He still preferred women, but a very few selection of men had the capability of catching his eye.

Alec being one of them. He brought over their plates of steaming food, placing Ragnor's neatly in front of him.

"I know you are, but I don't want to take any chances on overexerting your energy. You need yours more than I need mine." He placed his own plate on his spot next to Ragnor and went back to the fridge.

"What do you want to drink?"

"Orange juice will be fine dear." Ragnor had fun with their little arrangement and would imply as often as he could that Alec was his 1950s wife.

Alec's mouth twitched and his eyes narrowed. He wanted to make a comeback to Ragnor's little remark, but the best he had up his sleeve was to "humph," and scowl. He placed a glass with ice in front of Ragnor and began to fill it with orange juice.

"Enjoy." Alec demanded.

That is exactly what the warlock did; he dug into his bacon, eggs, and toast, but that wasn't what satisfied his hunger. No, what was more filling was watching Alec eat. He had an unconscious habit of making breakfast excruciatingly sexy. He would make small noises of pleasure every single time he would take a bite of his food. Ragnor was completely hypnotized by the young shadowhunter. Currently, he was watching Alec stick his yummy tongue out and seductively wiping a crumb from his delicious lips.

"I have something different planned for today." Alec mysteriously said.

"Oh?" Ragnor arched a brow, this was news. He scooped up some scrambled eggs with his fork.

Alec nodded and slightly hunched his shoulders.

"What do you have planned?" Ragnor casually ran his fingers across Alec's shoulder.

Alec gently shrugged them away and tried to keep the air of mystery. "Something." He said and began cleaning up.

"Alec." Ragnor used his warning tone; he was not a fan of surprises. When Alec made his way into Ragnor's domain to pick up his dishes, the warlock took the opportunity to snatch Alec's arm and pull him towards him. "What is it?"

He pulled a little harder than expected and found himself face to face with the shadowhunter of his dreams. "Let go of me." Alec swallowed; he had tried to sound confident, but ended up sounding a little out of breath. This was exactly the reaction Ragnor was trying to get out of him. "Not until you tell me what you have planned." Ragnor whispered against the shadowhunters lips.

What happened next was not expected, but pleasing all the same. Alec roughly threw the plates across the island counter and grabbed Ragnor. He closed the gap between them and successfully captured his lips. The warlock had been teasing Alec all week long, and he was in no condition for Alec to do anything about it. It was about time he did. Fervently, he kissed Ragnor forcing his tongue inside and making sure to take his time tasting him. He trailed his hands down Ragnor's sides, stopping when he reached the warlocks hips. Ragnor made a sound of approval and kissed Alec back; matching move for move and keeping up with his pace. Alec moved his hands over Ragnor's hips, slipping them under his bottom. In one swift move he took hold of Ragnor and lifted him onto the kitchen counter. Where they continued their make-out session. Alec in between Ragnor's legs and Ragnor's arms wrapped around Alec. Hearts beating wild and fast; both were consumed by a force greater than their own. Both were scared to death about what was happening between them, but were enjoying every second of it. They came up for some much needed air; Alec quickly recovering and moving towards Ragnor's neck. He began sucking and nipping on it; Ragnor could only throw his head back and allow it. They were both breathing heavily now, with Ragnor letting out moans of pleasure.

Just when they were ready to take it up a notch a piercing scream cut through their naughty time.

"Oh no my eyes! I'm scarred for life!" Both startled away from each other, and were left dumbstruck.

Ragnor recovered first and hopped off the island counter. He looked up to find his good friend Catarina Loss with a big smirk on her face. He wiped at his mouth and hid a smile behind his hand.

"Catarina? I was not expecting you."

"You weren't? Didn't the Warlock Ambassador tell you he invited me?"

"No he didn't." He looked over at Alec who was in a panicky state of trying to compose himself.

"U-um yeah, I'm the ambassador" Alec timidly looked at Catarina and gave a small wave.

Catarina's eyebrows rose. "You're Ambassador Lightwood?"

"What a way to meet the ambassador," said a cheeky voice coming from behind Catarina.

"The Gemini Twins" Ragnor sighed.

"Castor, Pollux, you were invited too?" Catarina didn't sound disappointed like Ragnor; she was in fact pleased.

Pollux the younger and fairer of the two spoke first. "We were my lady. We received the ambassador's message all the way from Napoli. We are both surprised-"

"But pleased to find you all here and in such conditions," Castor seamlessly finished his brothers sentence. It came natural to them; like breathing air.

Ragnor shook his head and sighed again. "Alec, why did you call these two…warlocks?" He wanted to use a different word; one that more suited the idiocy of the two brothers.

Castor and Pollux were known as the geniuses of the warlock world. There were no other warlocks who could pick up spells as fast as Castor and Pollux could. As a result, The Gemini Twins held great knowledge of the magical world. They've been a popular commodity ever since their legend like birth. Castor being the alpha of the two; had a pompous personality. Always believing he was god's gift to earth and constantly flirted with anything that he could find. Pollux had firmer personality. The warlock could be as serious as the grave and believed himself to be a warlock leader. He was always focused on completing his duty and being an example for all warlocks to follow. Both had the same warlock mark, and would be difficult to tell apart if it weren't for their distinguishable personality. Like Magnus, their mark was small. It was difficult to spot, but every hair on their body was in fact not hair at all. Instead of hair the brothers had feathers; tiny fine golden white feathers. They were the only warlocks that could temporarily get rid of their mark should they choose and be completely fine. Castor was widely known to shave his feathers from his arms, legs, and other unmentionable areas according to his lovers.

"Of course he invited us-" Pollux began.

"We're here to save your sorry ass." Castor ended.

Ragnor's eyes narrowed.

Alec quickly turned to Ragnor to alleviate the situation. "Ragnor don't be angry, but I am the Ambassador for Warlocks. And I just wanted to make sure that you-know-what didn't happen again, I got you some help."

"So, you invited these two idiots?"

"Ragnor," Catarina chided. "Come now, Alexander did the right thing by calling us. I can help you when your energy feels low, and The Gemini Twins can pick up from where you left off."

Simultaneously Ragnor and Alec said "I don't like to be called Alexander.", "He doesn't like to be called Alexander." Both looked at each other, blushed and looked away. Ragnor being more of an expert at composure and deceit, recovered first.

He cleared his throat. "Well if you insist on it Catarina then I suppose I have no choice, but to work with these two buffoons."

Pollux said nothing and did not take the bait. Castor on the other hand could not help himself.

"Oh? Only if _she_ insists on it? Does your fine ass lover not have anything to do with it?" He grinned widely; like a cat that had just gotten his cream.

"Enough." The firm voice surprisingly came from Alexander. "We have to get going. We've only done three dimensional doors out of Angel knows how many. We have to get done with as many as we can today. Next week is the biannual Accords ball and if we don't have Alicante secured, we could be open to attack."

All three of the warlocks nodded their head in agreement and got. Ragnor snapped the kitchen into order and began giving instructions to the rest of the three. He was in serious mode for the rest of the day. The only distraction came from a shy Alec, when he nervously reached out his hand to take his. Ragnor was surprised, but smiled encouragingly and squeezed back in approval. For the rest of the day the two remained in close proximity and would hold hands whenever possible.

They were the last to make their way out of the apartment; before they joined the others Ragnor held Alec back to whispered something sweet to him.

"Thank you, Alexander."

For once Alec didn't mind being called Alexander. He smiled and leaned in to lay a kiss on Ragnors lips.

"Your welcome."

l

l

l

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been having mixed feelings about my beloved; it has thrown a kink into the creative process. Anywho, what did you think of the chapter? All the new characters come from some sort of legend and my horoscope is coincidentally Gemini. In the next chapter we have the ball! I wonder how it will go and who we will see there? Don't worry I will tie up some holes that I left open; like what the heck is going on with Ralec. I know they are so up and down.

Thank you so much for reading and please leave a review.

PepperB


End file.
